Parchment
by kwiluvu
Summary: (Or: Lion In the Snakes' Den) / / Consider it a gift, from me to you. Don't tell that girlfriend of yours, she'll have my head- - /-\ / *** Sorry, Maka attacked me and told me to be nice and that "Liz" isn't your girlfriend. Psh, totally knew that. I did, don't look at the paper that way! Erm. Right, so... Right. See you around, maybe. Er. / / Shibusen, Hogwarts style.
1. The Journal

"Oi! Give me my book back, you wanker!" The Gryffindor laughed, holding said book higher out of the short Slytherin's reach.

"You're cute when you're flustered, Kiddo," Black Star purred, smiling at him lazily. Kid flushed and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes and combing his brain for a spell to use. The two were outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room, where the assassin had ambushed him in the spirit of "keeping up house rivalries" and, apparently, to return his book. Or rather, play keep away with it.

"Bloody hell," he grumbled. If he weren't so short, this wouldn't be a problem, but Black Star apparently loved to exploit his biggest weakness.

"Accio book." They both started and Kid was apprehensive to see who his "savior" was, soon sighing in relief.

"Wotcher, Liz! Thanks," he said gratefully, trotting over and plucking the book from her grasp, hugging it to his chest with a smile.

"What are _you _doing here?" Liz sneered, making Kid start again, shifting his feet uncomfortably. "Lion in the snakes' den, don't you think?" Black Star and Kid avoided gazes, the Gryffindor meeting Liz's hard glare with an easy grin.

"Just trying to discover all your secrets for the upcoming match," he lied smoothly and Kid marvelled. He really should have been in Slytherin. He was ambitious, a good liar-

_He's too kind and selfless._

That, Kid could agree, he was. Perfect fit for Gryffindor.

"Hah! Slytherin is going to grind your arses into the ground whether you try to cheat or not!" Brilliant, Kid thought, that was a great way to distract her. Liz was in Sixth Year like them, only she was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Gryffindor will have to leave the cheating to your lot, then. Good day." With a two-fingered salute he had breezed by, leaving Liz sputtering and Kid still fingering the pages of his book while he watched the retreat of the blue haired teen. His book had been missing for days and the bluenette had returned it. That begged the question: how had he gotten it? Five days before, it had been on his nightstand when he went to bed and disappeared once he had woken up. He'd been distraught; he'd transfigured it to look like a nondescript OWL level Potions book, something that none of his dorm mates needed. In reality, it was a journal. Not his, but his mother's; she had walked out on him and his father while he was young, barely even two weeks old. He'd never known her, but according to his father she was dead now. For his sixteenth birthday, his father had given him the journal.

"You aren't going to like some of the things you read in there," his father had warned, "but I think you're old enough that you deserve to know." In truth, he hadn't liked some of the things he'd learned. His mother had been an awful woman who'd had torrid affairs before leaving Kid's father and immersed herself in the Dark Arts, had even sought to bring back the days of Voldemort, Death Eaters and blood supremacy. The entries dated all the way up to around two years ago, when the Order of the Phoenix had taken her and her sister's (his _aunt_) admittedly small organization down. His father had been a Ravenclaw during his Hogwarts days, but they'd both been Slytherin, like Kid himself. It made him sick sometimes. Medusa had certainly been an appropriate name for the slimy snake his aunt had been. If it weren't for her, maybe his mom would have turned out different.

"Kid, let's go," Liz ground out, whirling to face the wall. "_Parslemouth,_" Liz snapped. The wall disappeared, showing the path to the common room. Liz stomped in, clutching Kid's arm and grumbling about "stupid, insufferable, blue haired, idiotic Keeper _gits_" the whole way.

* * *

Later that night Kid laid on his bed in his dorm room with the curtains drawn. He was staring at the journal intently. Was it worth it to open his journal and possibly be hexed? That was a Gryffindor thing to do to a Slytherin, right? In all their six years, Kid and Black Star had never had a personal problem. They had one mutual friend, Maka Albarn, but they had never interacted with each other directly. Ever. They'd never hung out with Maka at the same time or partnered in classes and Kid didn't play Quidditch like the bluenette. He didn't even go to the sodding matches! He was the introverted to the Gryffindor's extroverted, the supposed dark to his light, the cold to his kind. Really, Kid was afraid he'd turn out like his mother. He remained cold and aloof to everyone aside from Maka, the sisters and his dorm mates. He didn't want to get close to anyone, just in case. Liz... Well, Liz had never given him a choice and her Hufflepuff sister, Patty- honestly, who could resist Patty? She was childlike in her innocence which inspired a fierce need to protect. Maka was an entirely different story. They'd met on the train and she'd been crying. When he'd asked her what was wrong, she tearfully explained that her Mama and Papa were fighting, so her Mama left and Maka had to go with her lying, cheating, no-good Papa to Hogwarts when she was really mad at him and never wanted to see him again, even though he was the boss of all the teachers there and she loved learning. They'd bonded over the fact that their mothers had both left them and their fathers were important, to a point. The friendship grew from there.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, he wrenched open the book without another hesitation and emitted a small squeal. Soon, he smiled victoriously at his bravery. He could have been a Gryffindor if he wanted! ... Okay, maybe he wouldn't take it _that_ far, but still.

"Oi, Kid, cast a silencing charm if you're going to wank!" A dorm mate called out. A few others let out small chuckles. Kid knew it was all in fun, so long as Nathan didn't say anything. Nathan was a prat, Kid didn't like him much. The feeling was mutual. Pushing back his curtains he sat up, eyebrow raised.

"I was not _wanking_, thank you very much." There were more laughs so he shook his book in mock anger, adding a "Gits, the lot of you!" for good measure. There was a fluttering sound and the male who had first spoken drew his brows together.

"Kid, something just fell outta your book, mate." Blinking, he looked down at the floor and picked up the parchment. As he read he tried to hide his smirk, he did, but by the end he was grinning widely and shaking his head.

"What's so-?" The door slammed open and in stepped a scowling Nathan. He had a cut under his eye and the skin around the other was bruised something awful. His nose was slightly crooked.

"Why haven't you gone to the infirmary, idiot?" That was the boy in the bed closest to the door. Nathan scowled and stormed to his bed. Unable to hold it in anymore, Kid let out a loud guffaw, quickly followed by more laughter that he tried to stifle with his hands. His eyes shone with mirth as he rocked back and forth on his bed. When his laughter finally died away everyone was staring at him. He wiped tears out of his eyes with a final chuckle.

"What's so funny, you pouf?!" Nathan roared, glaring vehemently. Kid giggled again.

"You. You're such a prat, have such a big ego that you won't go to the Hospital Wing because you got beat up by a Gryffindor." With a snort he drew his curtains again and cast a Sticking Charm, snickering at Nathan's yell and the thump he made as he rammed into the curtains.

"What, have to hide behind your boyfriend? Too scared to face me yourself?" Kid raised an eyebrow, staring at the ceiling.

"Boyfriend? I hardly know the guy, it isn't _my_ fault his Gryffindor chivalry kicked in. Leave me alone, will you? M'tired." He turned over, sticking his wand and the journal under his pillow. He clutched the note to his chest and fell asleep with a dopey smile on his face.

* * *

_Kiddo-_

_I've always wondered why only your dad calls you that, so I'm taking it upon myself to spread the love. I didn't read your journal, I swear, only looked at the front page to see if it really belonged to you. Don't just leave your stuff around, you're surrounded by snakes! That was a joke, not meant to offend. Tone is pretty hard to convey in a note. Right, anyway, seriously. Don't leave your stuff in the open and spell your trunk shut so that Nathan prick can't open it. I'd warn your dorm mates, too, but he seems to __**really**__ have it out for you from what I've gathered. Maka's worried sick about you, you know. Why haven't you just talked to your dad? He's Minister, take advantage of it. Oh, uh, getting off track again. If you haven't gathered (though I'm sure you have), Nathan took your journal. I walked by when he was bragging to some Ravenclaw about taking it from you and using it to ruin you or something. Pissed me off, I guess, so I roughed him up. Consider it a gift, from me to you. Don't tell that girlfriend of yours, she'll have my head-~~-_ /-\_/_

_Sorry, Maka attacked me and told me to be nice and that "Liz" isn't your girlfriend. Psh, totally knew that. I did, don't look at the paper that way! Erm. Right, so... Right. See you around, maybe. Er._

_Cheers,_

_Black Star, Gryffindor Keeper Extraordinaire_


	2. A Study Group of Sorts

"Oi! Liz, Kid! Maka says to meet in the library after dinner for studying!" It wasn't unusual for Soul to be passing on messages back and forth between them and Maka... But that didn't mean Liz had to like it, Kid mused as she started screeching about "idiotic Gryffindors", "bloody awful beaters" and, his personal favorite, "take the sodding headband off!"

"Right, well, m'off then. Pancakes for breakfast!" He charged off, the Gryffindor bluenette showing up out of nowhere and zooming after him. Kid didn't understand how anyone could want to eat this early in the morning, let alone be so cheerful. Ew. _Gryffindors_.

* * *

"You didn't tell us we were going to be joined by snakes, Maka." The words were drawled out by Kilik (who's feet were up on the table), as Liz, Kid and Patty walked toward them. Liz's expression shouted clear distaste until her eyes landed on him. Lips stretching into a grin she stepped forward easily to bend down and kiss the Ravenclaw while Kid looked away and made gagging noises.

"Liz. Oh Merlin. Liz for God's sake please stop. I just _ate_." Pulling away from her boyfriend she sniffed disdainfully.

"Don't be a baby," she responded.

"Isn't he always~?" Patty pointed out in sing-song as she hoisted her bag onto the table. Patty was a Fourth Year Hufflepuff but constantly hung out with Sixth Years as well because of her sister and Kid himself.

"Really, though, Maka," Liz complained, disregarding what Patty had said as she settled down on Kilik's lap. "You should've told us you were bringing the kitty cats along."

"We're all studying basically the same things. I'm not designating two separate nights to go over the exact same material because you can't get over your pretty house rivalries. Deal with it, or don't. It's up to you." Soul was sitting next to her with his hands behind his head, nodding along with what she was saying. Liz pursed her lips and everything was quiet until Kid snorted, slinging his bag on the table and plopping down next to Black Star.

"I'm fairly sure that bloody hat just puts you in the house you'll be picked on the least." Liz scowled at him, leaning further into her boyfriend.

"I hate to think of what things would be like for you if you were in another house, then," she muttered darkly. Soul cocked his head and leaned forward.

"Things that bad for you, mate?" Kid shrugged, uncomfortable with all the sudden attention.

"Minister's son. Comes with the territory, I guess." The Slytherin saw Black Star lean back a bit in his chair.

"It's not just that Nathan git, then?" The bluenette looked genuinely curious.

"Nah. People from every house. It's better now that I'm in the second highest year though." He turned physically in his chair, noting the bluenette doing the same. The Gryffindor smirked.

"How's the prat's nose, anyway?" Kid snickered at the question, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Haven't you seen? It's still swelled up, which is weird, but he's still refusing to let the mediwitch see to him." Black Star snorted, shaking his head.

"What an idiot. Why?"

"Because he got beat up by a Gryffindor, dumbarse. He's too prideful."

"Ah." A pause. "You've been keeping your shit locked up, yeah?" Kid nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. I've walked in on him at least twice trying to get into my stuff since then and it's only been three days! I'm just glad Little makes herself scarce around the dorm. Who knows how far he'd go..." Kid chewed his lip, eyebrows furrowed.

"Little..?"

"Oh! Sorry, Little is my kneazle. She's just about the cutest thing you'll ever see and she's surprisingly affectionate for her breed; pure white with a small black star on her forehead, she's the sweetest thing. Nathan's been kicking her around the dorm since First Year. She _hates_ him and I don't blame her. Kneazles are good judges of character, you know." Kid let a small smile cross his lips at the thought of his best friend.

"Eugh. What a wanker."

"Excuse me, but since when exactly are you two friends?" Liz snapped. Kid shook his head slightly and blinked. He'd forgotten they weren't alone.

"We're not," they chorused together, looking at each other and chuckling.

"Nathan stole the journal about a week ago and Black Star returned it, is all. That day you walked up and he was playing keep away."

"I beat him up, too," the assassin offered helpfully. "It was fun. I should probably do it more often." Kid rolled his eyes.

"Brute, aren't you?"

"Oh, isn't this cute?" A voice cooed. Kid and Black Star both groaned (the latter banging his head on the library table repeatedly).

"What could you possibly want now?" Kid ground out. Nathan laughed.

"No need to be so defensive, Kiddy. I just thought you might want to know that your privacy spells are bollocks." He slowly held up Kid's mother's journal, smirk on his face. "There's some interesting stuff in here. I guess it's really no surprise you're in Slytherin. You just naturally come from evil blood, don't you?" Kid shrank back a little.

"G- Give it back," he said feebly. Nathan chortled.

"You know, I found out some really interesting things by reading this. Did you know you have a cousin named Chrona?" Kid blinked. "Mm. He's my brother. " Kid furrowed his brows. "His mother's name was Med-"

"Petrificus totalus." Maka plucked the book nimbly from the petrified blonde's fingers, depositing it in Kid's lap.

"Right, Tsubaki and James must not be coming. Let's start studying, then." They all nodded their assent, but all Kid could think of were three things.

One, it'd be a bitch if anyone found out who Arachne was. He needed to keep the book hidden better.

Two, Nathan was supposedly related to him, along with that Hufflepuff Fifth Year, Chrona. Cousins, apparently.

And three... Once upon a time, Kid had assumed he was asexual and thought nothing further of it. Now, as he sat around the crowded table with Black Star's very, _very_ warm thigh pressed against his own he knew this to be proven false. He was very, _very_ hard from the simple touch.

Bloody hell.


	3. Bonding (Or Something Like It) Part 1

_**A/N: For those who care, I've gone back and changed a few things: Lord Death is the Minister of Magic and Spirit is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I've also added mentions of Kid's kneazle Little and updated my profile to include a little more insight as to the story. When I say a little, I really mean it. Very little. Happy reading!**_

* * *

"What the bloody hell is this?!" Soul bellowed. He and Black Star were running to the Gryffindor common room from the dorms in their night clothes- pants and a wife beater for Black Star and just pants for Soul, showing off the long diagonal scar on his chest. He didn't talk about it much because he didn't find it important but a lot of girls thought it was sexy that he was so mysterious about it. What the slags didn't know was that the reason behind the scar was something that would make them all hate Maka and that was another reason he wouldn't talk about it. Maka was his everything.

They were running because of the screaming echoing throughout the castle. It seemed to be on repeat, leading Black Star to believe it was a Sonorous combined with a Wake-Up charm. The screaming sounded heartbreaking- terror, shock, disbelief and anguish all rolled into one long, drawn-out wail that petered off into gasping, sobbing and hiccuping. Why anyone would want this playing on repeat was a mystery to him, but he was bound and determined to find out where it had come from. The sound seemed to get louder the longer the Gryffindor ran which he took as a sign that he was getting close. Eventually he and Soul arrived at the dungeons where a large crowd of hyper-aware students were gathered around the open entrance to the Slytherin den. A sinking feeling in his stomach, he shouldered through them. Due to the sheer volume of the noise Soul opted to stay outside with the rest. The Slytherin common room was completely deserted; it was easy for him to follow the noise as it got louder and louder.

Once he was outside the open door to the Slytherin Sixth Year dorms the noise cut out, leaving him in a bubble of silence with a ringing in his ears and a heaviness in his chest at the choking sobs coming from within. He stepped in, maneuvering his way around Slytherins who all sit him dirty looks. Once he was out of that crowd of people he only saw more chaos. A small animal cage laid over-turned, door hanging open and occupant missing. Kid sat on the floor, hands over his mouth and tears streaming down his face. He was rocking back and forth while hiccups poured out; his eyes were fixed on something a foot away from him. Blood had seeped into the carpet, making the bright silver turn a deep red. A white kneazle lay on the floor, literally_ torn _apart. The two halves had been unceremoniously tossed down, blue eyes staring lifelessly ahead.

_-white with a small black star on her forehead, she's the sweetest thing-_

The Gryffindor watched as another Sixth Year Slytherin (whom Black Star was fairly sure was named Harry, as many boys were today) tried to calm Kid down and pull him away from the gruesome scene. Kid only shoved him off and reached a shaking hand out to cup Little's corpse's face and scratch her behind the ear. When someone tried to cover her Kid slapped their hands away and petted the front half's blood-stained side gently. Steeling himself (he was in the snakes' den, as Liz had put it before) he stepped forward and crouched down next to Kid, earning himself a furious glare from that Harry guy. Harry opened his mouth, no doubt to say something venomous but stopped when Black Star carded a hand through Kid's hair.

"Hey, Kiddo," he murmured quietly. Probably-Harry raised a brow.

"Hey," Kid choked back, shoulders shaking.

"Where's Liz? Why isn't she here?" The Gryffindor laid a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder awkwardly; he wasn't good at this comforting stuff.

"Sh- She stayed with Kili-" a shuddering gasp, "- Kilik last night."

"Do you want me to go get her? Or Maka? I think I saw Patty outside the Common Room..." Kid shook his head quickly.

"N- No. Don't le- leave, please." Star swallowed down the little flutter in his chest and scolded himself. Kid just wanted someone familiar around. (The flutter _couldn't_ mean anything, anyway. He was straight.)

_Familiar? Then why didn't he want that Harry guy around?_

It didn't matter. Kid was in distress and Kid wanted him to stay, so he would. Chewing his lip, he spoke carefully.

"Would you rather I send someone else to get those three, then?" There was only a moment's hesitation before Kid nodded jerkily. The Gryffindor looked up and was startled for a moment. The entirety of Slytherin house, minus Liz and probably a few others, were staring at him as if he were an alien. He flushed and pointed to some random girl.

"Go find the Thompson sisters and Maka Albarn." She sneered at his request.

"I don't take orders from you, kitt-"

"You do now you sodding _bint. Go find them_!" She let out a small _eep!_ and scuttled off. The lion turned his attention back to the distressed teen.

"Kiddo..." Black Star took a steadying breath. "I'm going to cover Little up. Ah! No," he said sharply, softening the blow by petting the other's soft hair. "I get it, Kiddo, I really do. You loved her and she was very important to you. I know you're in a lot of pain and you probably feel like you'd be betraying her by covering her up, but she wouldn't want you to hurt so much, yeah? She'd want you to give her a... A proper burial with all her favorite toys and things, right?" Black Star wasn't good at comforting people but he was good at taking charge. "So I'm going to wrap her up nice and snug while you go around and get all her favorite things, alright?" After a moment Kid nodded, taking a shaky breath and tearing up again.

"She didn't deserve this, you know," Kid whispered. "I've had her my whole life and I thought that I'd be able to spend a few more years with her but- who would _do_ something like this?"

"We don't need an audience," Harry snapped. The Gryffindor noted that despite the grumbling, each and every Slytherin left, minus the ones who belonged in the dorm. The bluenette stood up, suddenly wishing he had changed into day clothes and held out a hand to help Kid up. Kid took it and Black Star helped him up gently. Once he was on two feet the Slytherin stumbled forward and clutched the front of Black Star's shirt, sobbing starting up full force again. Once more, the Gryffindor flushed at the looks he was getting, staring at the ceiling and fussing with the snake's hair.

"I'm not good with this comforting stuff," Black Star admitted quietly, herding Kid over to the bed and sitting him down. He cupped that pale face in his hands. "In fact, I'm bloody awful at it." He let out a small smile at the pitiful little laugh that bubbled from the boy's lips. "But, it seems like I'm aces at rescuing you lately, so I'm going to take care of finding out who did this and exacting revenge. Which I hope gives you some small comfort." Kid gave a small nod, reaching out to brush some hair off the bluenette's forehead.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, leaning in to brush a small kiss on the tanned face before him. There was that flutter again. Damn. Kid looked a lot like a girl, that was all.

"Of course," he murmured back quietly, patting his head again awkwardly.

"C- Can you use this to cover her up?" Kid asked feebly, gunning for a blanket near his pillow. "It was h- her favorite..."

"Sure thing, Kiddo," he said, squeezing a flannel-covered shoulder and taking the proffered blanket. Kneeling down on the ground he spread it out then carefully lifted the two halves on to it. He muttered a quick wandless spell he'd learned from Sid that fused the two halves back together. He first Vanished the blood on the rug, carpet and fur then carefully began wrapping the corpse so only her head poked out. Once the last corner was tucked in a small 'pop' was heard and a note fluttered down atop the kneazle. All was quiet (as the others had noticed the note as well) while he read the note. Snatching it up, he crumpled it in his fist and shoved it in his pocket. There was a small pause in which Black Star idly wondered who Kid's boyfriend was.

"Black Star, what was-"

"It... It's nothing, Kiddo." He stood up, picking up the bundle and bringing her over to Kid. He held her close; that was when Black Star realized Kid was covered in blood. "Kiddo... Kid. You need to shower," he said gently, kneeling down to take the bundle and lay it on the bed. "You have blood all over you." Kid nodded a little dazedly.

"It's... Your forehead and cheek," he said quietly, reaching out to wipe it off and probably only smearing more on.

"Let's just take care of you for now," the Gryffindor uttered whilst prodding Kid toward the bathroom, shutting and locking the door once they were inside with a small, relieved sigh. The looks he was getting in there were unbelievable and made him uncomfortable.

"Er, here, get undressed. I won't look or anything," he fumbled out awkwardly, turning around and shifting uneasily. The sound of clothes rustling and falling to the ground made him flush.

"Can... Can you help me unbutton this?" Kid whispered. Black Star swallowed and schooled his features, turning around. Kid was standing before him in an oversized flannel button up. His trousers were on the floor along with his... The bluenette swallowed. His pants. Along with his _pants_. Kid was naked under the top. The Slytherin's hands looked like they were shaking underneath his sleeves, explaining why he couldn't unbutton himself.

"S- Sure," the taller choked out, stepping forward hesitantly and popping open the first button easily, followed by the second, third, fourth... eventually he was at the third to last button, sincerely hopping the shorter wouldn't look down and see his obvious predicament. Once again he wished for normal clothes and cursed the fact that Kid looked so similar to a girl. His fears proved unfounded as Kid seemed to simply be staring at the ceiling aimlessly. Black Star popped another button without looking down. He fumbled to find the next one and Kid let out a small noise when the lion's hand brushed against something warm, hard and soft all at the same time. With a strangled yelp, Black Star leapt back.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, eyes wide and face flushed.

"It's- It's, uh, fine, I'm sorry..." Kid whispered, hugging himself. He didn't seem to care he was hanging out over the last two buttons and the Gryffindor couldn't help but note that the skin there was flushed a pleasant pink color. He wasn't overly big but he wasn't small either. Somehow, even this guy's dick reminded him of girls. What the hell?

"Just let me..." He stepped forward and popped the last two buttons through their holes before turning Kid around and steering him to the shower. "Take your shower, I'll get you some new clothes." He turned around and waited to hear the water running before walking to the door. It took him a minute to finally think of something to kill his erection (in Third Year he and Soul had come across the school caretaker and a nerdy, fat Sixth Year girl going at it) but then he opened the door and slid out, shutting it quietly behind him; he immediately regretted this as he was met face to face by the Spanish Inquisition in the form of Liz.

"What the sodding hell do you think you're doing here?!" Liz snarled, getting up in his face. He backed himself against the bathroom door, palms flat on the surface.

"Liz, lay off-" Harry started.

"Shut your mouth, Henry!" Oh. Hmm. Make that Henry. "I asked you a question, kitty cat." Her eyes narrowed to slits; the Gryffindor vaguely noticed Patty bouncing in, followed by Maka.

"Taking care of Kid?" Black Star offered. She scoffed.

"He doesn't need taking care of." He raised a brow high on his forehead in disbelief.

"Did that Slytherin bint not tell you what the sodding hell is going on?" Liz scowled deeper.

"What are you on about?" He sighed, wiping a hand down his face at her words. For the first time, Liz seemed to notice his bloodied appearance and she paled. "Is... Is Kid okay?" He nodded jerkily.

"Physically, yeah, minus shaking hands." He nodded to the bed, where Maka was silently petting the corpse's head, a hand over her mouth and tears trickling down her cheeks with Patty's face buried into her side. "Little was... Murdered. She, ah..."

"I was awake first," Henry cut in. "Kid woke up next and we were talking for a little while; weekend, no classes, you know? Jeremy woke up after. He's in the bed between Kid and Nathan's, which is on the end. He went to get up and let out this yelp kind of noise. Kid looked over to see what was wrong..."

"When I got here," Black Star picked up the story quietly. "I had to fight through this big crowd of your lot. Kid was... It was awful. He was covered in blood and sobbing and rocking. She was torn in two. Not cut, but _torn_. The screaming around the castle is Kid. Someone used a Wake-Up charm and a Sonorous, as far as I can tell. That's why I came; I wanted to find out where it came from." They all stayed quiet for a moment. Black Star reached into his pocket and took out the crumpled note, handing it to Liz.

"That floated out of the air after I wrapped up Little," he said quietly. Her gaze hardened as she read, mouthing _'boyfriend?'_. When she was done she folded it crisply and shoved it back at him.

"I trust you'll take care of this?" She asked coolly. He nodded resolutely.

"It seems to be my shtick lately, so yes." He grimaced as he heard the shower shut off. "I said I'd get him new clothes but now that you all are here I've got to leave. I'm not... Good at this comforting thing. You'll be better suited." Liz raised a brow.

"That's a bit cowardly, don't you think?" She muttered. He barked out a laugh.

"All cats have a scared side, snake. Besides, I have to take care of this." He waved the folded note, padding his way toward the door.

"He asked you to stay," Henry argued. Black Star shook his head, not turning around.

"I'll come back later, then. At the moment I've got to go take care of my rat and then go on a murderous rampage after Nathan." A pause. "Kiddo and I aren't really friends anyway. We're just in a study group together." With that he left, shutting the room's door just as Kid opened the bathroom's.

* * *

_Kiddy-_

_I told you your privacy spells were bollocks, so you made them better. Too bad you didn't think to lock down your pets, hmm? Not that I mind. I've always hated this little brat anyway. _

_She kind of reminds me of your boyfriend. Funny how these things work; I'd love to tear him apart, too, but in an entirely different way._

_N_


	4. Sexuality Crisis Interlude

_**A/N: Oops, they've all gone down a year. I forgot there was something I wanted to do during the summer. I've gone back and fixed the other chaps; this is it, I swear!**_

* * *

Unfortunately it was not to be that Black Star beat up Nathan that day.

"Mr. Star." Black Star stopped cold, inwardly cursing as he turned around. The halls had emptied, someone had figured out how to end the awful sounds of Kid crying and Black Star was alone in a dungeon corridor with the Head of Slytherin: Professor Stein.

"Er... Yes, Professor?" He mumbled, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Please explain to me, Mr. Star, _why_ exactly you are in only undergarments?"

"I, ah... Er-"

"20 points from Gryffindor for indecency." Black Star sputtered indignantly.

"Sir, I had to make sure Kid was alright, that screaming-!" Professor Stein raised a brow.

"In another House's dorms unauthorized? That's another 20 points."

"But, sir-!" The Potions teacher raised the other brow, smirk on his lips.

"Arguing with an authority figure merits another deducted 20 points and a detention. I'll see you tonight, Mr. Star." Professor Stein whirled away, robes billowing in a way that the Headmaster swore up and down Stein'd perfected after Hogwarts to look eerily similar to the late Severus Snape's. Black Star flipped him off behind his back before storming toward the dungeons' exit.

He didn't hear the uttered, "Ten points to Gryffindor for breaking unjust and unwritten rules."

* * *

"I'm done being a Gryffindor," Black Star announced, throwing open the door to his dorm defiantly despite protests from his half-naked dorm mates. He slammed it behind him, flopping over on his bed and huffing. Soul snorted and sank down to his own mattress next to the blunette's, shoulders slumped and chin in his hands.

"Why're you covered in blood, mate?" Black Star blinked and looked down at himself, cursing softly. He'd forgotten he was covered in the red substance too and was immensely surprised Stein hadn't deducted points for that as well. He grimaced and got up, rooting through his trunk to pull out day clothes; it was Saturday and thanks to his detention, he had absolutely nothing to do. His Captain was going to be livid.

"You know that asshole Nathan." It wasn't a question; Soul straightened immediately and glared down at him as the other guys slowed, straining to hear the conversation.

"You're not Slytherins, stop trying to be sneaky," Black Star snapped. They all eagerly turned toward the two, which wasn't Black Star's intended outcome at all.

"What the bloody hell did you _do_," Soul hissed dangerously. Black Star rolled his eyes and slammed his trunk shut.

"I didn't do shit," he snarled, "but I would have if I'd found him before Stein found me."

"Him? What the fuck, Star? Where did that blood come from?" The bluenette slammed the lid of his trunk, falling back from his heels to sit heavily on the floor.

"Kid." There was a pregnant pause, then...

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"_ Soul roared, standing up from his bed with his fists clenched as he loomed over his best friend. Black Star bared his teeth and flipped him off, egging him on. He wanted an excuse to hit something- partly because of his anger at not being able to beat the shit out of Nathan and partly because the reality of the situation that had gone down in the bathroom was slowly creeping around his shoddy defenses. He'd been aroused by disrobing another bloke- and Kid had been the same, clearly. It was a little sickening for both considering Kid's _kneazle had been murdered,_ even more so on Black Star's part because he wasn't supposed to like blokes! He _didn't _like blokes! _Regardless, you got hard,_ a voice in the back of his head crooned._  
_

The Gryffindor was hauled to his feet (and out of his thoughts), Soul's furious face directly in front of his.

"What did you do you blue-haired _prat_," he growled. Black Star sneered in response. "If you don't answer me right _now_-"

"For Merlin's sake, Soul, put him down," Maka snapped from the doorway. Star swore and wrenched himself from Soul's grip (Soul looked surprised for only a moment before his expression turned grim- he _knew _what the bluenette had tried to do and said bluenette hated that), whirling and glaring at the female. Her expression softened.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. Black Star felt the fight drain out of him and he wearily scooped his clothes from the floor, loping into the bathroom and slamming the door. It locked a second later with an audible 'click' in the quiet room.

* * *

"Out, the lot of you," Maka snapped, eyes hard. The room was quickly vacated by boys who didn't want to be smacked in the head with the large book that seemed to have materialized in her hand. She turned her narrowed eyes to Soul and patted his cheek gently. "You too, shark-teeth. It's One of Those Times." Soul let out a whine and draped himself over her.

"But Makaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Soul, you know the rules." 'One of Those Times' was a phrase that held a lot of weight between the three; it was only invoked when two of them needed to talk without the third around. "Go find Liz and she'll explain what's going on. Don't mention Star's... Episode, though, okay?" He grudgingly agreed and left, shutting the door louder than necessary. Maka walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly.

"Star?" She called gently. "It's just me, hon." There was a pause, then the door opened slightly in with a small click. Maka stepped through the entryway, joining the bluenette in sitting against the wall. She leaned her head on his shoulder, nuzzling a bit. "What's wrong with you, idiot?" She mumbled, closing her eyes and spreading a hand on his leg directly above his knee. He let out a sigh and leaned his head on hers.

"I don't like blokes, Maka," he breathed out, voice cracking. She blinked. What did that have to do with anything? "I don't understand why I'm acting so... Weird around Kid." He made a choked sounding laugh. "I think I was _flirting_ with him the first time we talked-" An unnatural sounding gasp-wheeze-sob-grunt flew from his mouth. Maka could feel his hands shaking, as one was clenched next to her thigh. She put her own hand over it gingerly, trying to think her way out of the delicate situation._  
_

"Well..." She started slowly, caressing his knuckles with her thumb. "I guess it... Don't all teenage blokes go through some sort of, erm, 'experimental' phase? S- So maybe it has something to do with that..." Of all the subjects Maka had researched, 'how to help your best friend through a sexuality crisis' wasn't one of them. Black Star cocked his head.

"Y- You think it's just a phase, then?!" He demanded, turning and gripping her shoulders eagerly. His eyes were bright, expression hopeful.

"Sure! I mean, it could be," she replied quickly, gripping his wrists and smiling. "So don't worry too much, idiot. Even if you are bent, it's not like it'll be a big deal." Black Star stood up, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stripped his tank top off.

"Thanks, mate. Now get out of the bathroom, yeah? I've got to shower." Maka chuckled, squeezing him in a quick hug before retreating to the deserted common room where she promptly pounced on the couch next to Soul.

"I fixed things," she announced smugly, causing Soul to wrap an arm around her and squeeze, using the other to tug a pig tail.

"That's our Ravenclaw."


End file.
